Fullmetal AlchemistNaruto Crossover: Future FMA
by shallowxsleep
Summary: Note: This story was originally posted on my old account KotokoHawkeye. I have the rights to this story and I am NOT copying.


**Note: This story was originally posted on my old account KotokoHawkeye. I have the rights to this story and I am NOT copying.**

Future Full Metal Alchemist

People cheered as Kotoko stepped off of the stage he was performing on. The audience tried to jump on him but couldn't because the security was so high. Kotoko walked out of the building and started walking back to Central HQ, a military unit building.

Immediately he went to find some food. He opened the fridge and pulled out everything in it, except for carrots, and ate it all. Someone else walked into the room. Kotoko looked up and smiled evilly.

"Havoc…" he said.

"Uh… LOOK AT THE TIME! I should be going now…" Havoc replied and started to walk out.

"HAVOC!" Kotoko yelled. Havoc flinched, "Yes Koto-Sama?"

Kotoko smiled, "My clothes need to be washed…"

Havoc shivered, "Yes Lord…"

Kotoko laughed as Havoc walked away to do Kotoko's dirty laundry.

"That was kinda mean don't you think."

Kotoko finished eating and looked up to see a girl talking to him, "Mind your own business kid!"

"I am not a kid!"

"Whatever…"

"My name's Elizabeth. What is yours?" Elizabeth asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Kotoko yelled.

"Nice to meet you None Of Your Buisness." Elizabeth stepped back as Kotoko stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked.

"I am not telling you again!" Kotoko said.

"You never told me yet…"

Kotoko walked faster and opened the door to his room and slammed it shut behind him. Elizabeth opened it and walked in.

"EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY!" Kotoko bellowed.

"I just wanted to talk to you…" Elizabeth replied.

"GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD! I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!" Kotoko yelled pushing her out of his room.

"What's wrong with you?" Elizabeth asked.

"YOU!" Kotoko yelled and shut the door. Kotoko sat down and turned on some music. After a while he went to sleep on his bed with his music still on. Elizabeth noticed he was asleep and walked into his room. She looked around at the mess.

There were swords, daggers, ninja stars, kunai, pocketknives, nun-chucks, whips, chain whips, and explosives all over on the floor. There was an electric guitar in the corner of the room. Nothing was even 20 feet near it-just the guitar and the amplifier. Elizabeth walked over to it and started reaching to pluck a string. As soon as she was about 5 inches away from it Kotoko sat up in his bed and yelled louder than ever, "GET AWAY FROM MY GUITAR!"

Elizabeth jumped in fright then sighed as she saw it was just him.

"GET OUT!" Kotoko yelled. Elizabeth shook her head then closed her eyes and crossed her arms. She opened them to find a chain whip coming at her. She ducked just in time but fell on the floor, "OUCH! That hurt meany."

"GET OUT!" Kotoko yelled again.

Elizabeth looked at him, "Why?" she asked.

Kotoko glared at her, "Because I don't want you in here!"

"Don't you think having weapons on the floor is dangerous?"

"NO! Not if you know how to not get hurt!" Elizabeth looked at the swords. She picked one up. The tip on this one was red, "COOL! Where did you get this one? The red tip is cool! How much?"

"It is free for me. And it didn't come like that! The red is blood you idiot!" Kotoko yelled once more. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she dropped the blade, "EW! How did it get blood on it? Did you use it for military purposes?"

"No. I kill people. Yes, for no reason."

Elizabeth's eyes widened once again, "Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"But-"

"Why do you follow me?"

"Because I JUST joined the military and was hoping someone could help me around here. I don't even have a place to sleep yet"

"Well too bad for you. Looks like you will have to sleep out in the halls since there aren't any rooms left" Kotoko laughed. Elizabeth frowned.

Knock! Knock!

Kotoko walked over to his door and opened it. There stood the Fuhrer.

"What do you want now?" Kotoko asked.

"Looks like you already met her. I came by to tell you, as I am sure you know there are no more rooms in these living quarters at the moment. Therefore, Elizabeth will be rooming with you."

"WHAT! ARE YOU NUTS! LIKE HELL I AM SLEEPING WITH A GIRL!" Kotoko yelled.

"You will have to get used to it."

Kotoko steamed up when the Fuhrer left, "Here are the rules! No touching my stuff. The only thing you can touch is the bed since you have to sleep there."

"Ok" Elizabeth replied.

"Now it is late! I am going to bed."

"But it is only 12:00 Pm… Hey I would have been waking up by now! Which reminds me- I was up EARLY this morning. I am kinda tired as well. I don't want to sleep in the bed with you if it is going to bother you though."

Kotoko glared at her then relaxed, "Whatever. Just don't touch me!"

Elizabeth smiled and got in bed with him sleeping on one side as he slept on the other.

"Why do you hate everyone?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Go to sleep!" Kotoko replied. Elizabeth lay there for a little while longer until, like Kotoko, she fell asleep.

Kotoko sat up in bed and looked at the time. He looked at the other side of the bed and jumped causing him to fall off the bed. He looked back over then sighed as he remembered he had a roomy now. She was still sleeping. Kotoko stood up and walked outside the military building.

BARK! BARK!

"Hey Kakaia." Kotoko said hugging his talking alchemist dog. Kakaia licked him several times then sat down next to him.

Kotoko pet her head, "Guess what…"

"What is it master?" Kakaia answered.

"I have a roomy now."

"What is he like?"

"SHE! And SHE is an annoying brat. She won't leave me alone! OH! AND SHE CAME THIS CLOSE TO TOUCHING MY GUITAR!"

"Oo… I bet you went on a rampage huh?"

"Would have killed her if she didn't duck…"

"Yep. Just like you to do so…"

"What does that mean?" Kotoko smiled.

"Nothing!" Kakaia smiled back.

"It means something!" He jumped on her. Kakaia tried to get out of his grip but couldn't, so she lie down.

Kotoko let go and sat back up, "I can't believe that bastard of a Fuhrer. I would be a better Fuhrer than him any day!"

"Don't tell Havoc…" Kakaia chuckled.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD! HE IS A DREAM RUINER!" Kotoko yelled. Kakaia burst out laughing. Kotoko knocked her down with his foot and yet she was still laughing.

Kotoko stood up, "I better be going now…"

He hugged Kakaia a goodbye and walked back into the military building.

He started walking back to his room but stopped by the Colonel's office, while he was sleeping, and took a bottle of Sake, "He won't even notice it's gone…"

Elizabeth was awake when he got back, "Sake is bad for you, you know."

"So what…" Kotoko replied.

"It could kill you."

"We are all going to die someday so what does it matter if it is sooner?"

"But if you die sooner the people who care about you-"

"WHAT PEOPLE! THERE IS NO ONE IN MY LIFE THAT CARES!" Kotoko yelled.

Elizabeth looked at him with wide eyes, "There has to be someone…"

"NO ONE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!"

"What about your fan girls?"

"I hate them. All they really want from me is the money and fame…"

"Oh… Sorry."

"Whatever…"

"I care if you die…"

"What? Why would YOU care! I am mean to you. I TRIED TO KILL YOU!"

"I can't stand seeing another death."

"What if you didn't see it huh?"

"Then I would still know you died."

"See. No one cares if the true me dies. They care because that means all of my money disappears or the fame or because they can't stand another death! If only you knew what happened in the past…"

Kotoko looked at her, "You really want to know why I don't like anyone?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"I can't trust them ok? NO ONE. Once I think I trust them they leave me or reject me because I am the Colonel's… Never mind I went to far!"

"You are the Colonel's what? Tote? Dog? Am I close?"

"Even if you were I wouldn't tell you…"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE ONE MORE PERSON TO REJECT ME! I TOLD YOU I CAN'T TRUST ANYONE AND THAT IS WHY!"

"You can trust me. I won't reject you."

"YA RIGHT! Everyone in my life has said that yet the next day they "Magically" disappear!"

"But… I promise…"

"They said that too…"

"So there is nothing I can do to get you to tell me?"

Kotoko shook his head.

"Anything I can do to help you?"

"Ya! You could get out of here!"

"Hey! This is my room too!"

"I know! That's the bad thing!"

"You are mean! Never mind! I don't want to help you any way!"

"I NEVER ASKED FOR HELP!"

"HMPH!"

"Heh. KoMusame-Sama no Elizabeth..."

"HEY! I AM NOT A Bi… the B word!"

"You can't even say it!" Kotoko laughed.

Elizabeth turned and walked out of the room.

"That's better…" said Kotoko.

Kotoko laid on his bed and looked up at the cieling. He looked over at his desk where he had put his sake earlier. He sat back up grabbing it and drinking it.

Elizabeth opened the fridge in the mess hall, "Hey... There isn't anything in here... He ate everything!"

She closed the fridge and walked back to her room. She opened the door and saw Kotoko taking his last sip of sake, "Uh... I told you that could kill you!"

"And I told you, I DONT GIVE A DAMN!" Kotoko yelled.

Elizabeth frowned and sat on the other side of the bed. Not knowing it, they both laid down on the bed at the same time. Kotoko blinked a few times staring at her. She had a blank look on her face as she stared back. Kotoko turned, his back facing her. Seeing him do it she did the same. Niether one of them fell asleep but just laid there. Elizabeth started playing with her fingers out of boredom while Kotoko just stared at the wall. Elizabeth turned facing him. She stared at him for a while then poked his back just for the hell of it. He turned his head glaring at her then turned back. She chuckled and poked him again. He turned around and slapped her.

She yelped in pain, "Meany..."

Kotoko stayed the way he was- body facing her. She stared at him then looked away from the evil glare. She sighed and soon fell asleep. Kotoko did the same out of boredom...

Kotoko rubbed his eyes as he wandered HQ's halls.

He wasn't watching where he was going and ran into the Fuhrer, "Watch it you old baggy hag!"

The Fuhrer smiled in ammusement, "You have a mission Iron Flame..."

Kotoko looked at him smiling, "ABOUT DAMN TIME!"

"You and Elizabeth... My mistake..."

Kotoko frowned shaking his head, "Hell no..."

The Fuhrer simply walked away.

Kotoko trudged back to his room. He walked over to Elizabeth not daring to touch her, "HEY YOU WITH THE HAIR!"

Elizabeth moaned a bit ignoring him. Kotoko glared at her ignorance but continued anyway, "Not to happy about this but Fuhrer says we have to go on a mission... together..."

Elizabeth looked at him in horror and moaned again louder, "Great! Stuck with you for who knows how long!"

"WELL ITS NO RIDE TO HEAVEN FOR ME EITHER!"

Elizabeth sighed and walked out of the room and the military building. She sat on the steps with her chin in her hands. Kakaiah was waiting for Kotoko and noticed Elizabeth sitting on the steps and walked over to her.

Elizabeth looked at Kakaiah and smiled, "Why, arn't you cute?"

Kakaiah simply tilted her head looking even cuter. She wasn't aloud to talk to any one else but Kotoko without his permission.

Elizabeth squealed quietly, "You are a cutey! I am Elizabeth... Hm. You don't seem to have a dog tag. I wonder what your name is... Anyway the worst thing happened to me today! Well ok it isn't all that bad. I have to go on a mission with this guy named Kotoko. He has a really bad temper but... I guess you could say he is pretty cute. Like you! I kinda can't wait for this mission but then I can since he hates me. I wanna get along with him so badly but he can't seem to see that... He seems so dense at times..."

Kakaiah closed her eyes smiling and thinking, 'At least someone other than me figured that out!'

Elizabeth smiled, "Now don't run off telling anyone"

She stood chuckling to herself about her little joke then walked back into the building.

Kotoko was on his way out. When he and Elizabeth passed he just glared at her.

He pat Kakaiah on the head when he got outside, "Did she say anything to you?"

Kakaiah tried holding back a laugh, "Ya but she told me not to tell anyone"

Kotoko glared at his pet, "Tell me... Don't forget what I can do to you..."

Kakaiah's ears folded back, "She said you're cute... And you have a bad temper and your dense and she hates you but she likes you..."

Kotoko raised an eyebrow, "Eh? How can anyone hate some one but like them!"

Kakaiah tilted her head, "Now that I think about it... I don't know!"

Kotoko sighed, "Oh well. I better go before people think it's wierd that I am talking to a dog..."

Kotoko walked back into the building and went to his room to find Elizabeth sitting on the bed. She looked up at him with innocent eyes.

He froze staring back at her thinking, 'Come to think of it she is... Kinda cute...'

"Something wrong?"

Kotoko blinked and looked at her wide eyed, "Why do you say that!"

"You were just standing there..."

"I was thinking hard."

"Wow. I think its a record! You havn't yelled at me for one minute!"

"Oh ha ha..."

"Hm... What are you going to do?"

"I dunno. Why?"

"Well... I am a bit bored. I was hoping we could do something together without fighting"

"WITHOUT FIGHTING? Ha! Nice one..."

"I wasn't joking..."

"Uh-huh"

"Really!"

"Yep..."

"Seriously!"

"Whatever"

"REALLY! I WASN'T!" Elizabeth got off the bed and jumped on him.

"WHAT THE HE- OW!"

Elizabeth laughed as Kotoko rubbed his head. She landed right on top of him and their faces wern't to far from each other. Kotoko opened his eyes and stared blushing.

When Elizabeth noticed their position she did the same and got off immediatly, "I... Um.. You... It..."

"Same here..." Kotoko said walking over to his bed.

"Maybe... I should go"

Kotoko looked at her, "Why? Just cause of a little incident? I don't mind it. It was... an accident..."

Elizabeth blushed a bit more, "Uh... Ya sorry bout it though."

"Stay here. Maybe we can... I dunno do something. Have anything in mind? I am willing to do anything out of boredom!"

Elizabeth's eyes lit up, "Let me play your guit-"

"HELL NO!"

Elizabeth blinked shocked, "Ok... Let's not play your guit-"

"Good puppy..."

"I'M NO PUP!"

"Ya you are..."

"Nuh-uh"

"Ya-huh"

"Nuh-uh"

Kotoko rolled his eyes, "Why do we always end up in these kind of fights?"

Elizabeth blinked, "We do not"

"Yeah we do"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO!"

"YE- SEE WE ARE DOING IT AGAIN!"

"No we arn't"

"Yes we are"

"Nuh-uh"

"I AM NOT DOING THIS WITH YOU!"

"Ok that one was on purpose" Elizabeth laughed.

Kotoko glared at her, "That wasn't funny- DONT EVEN START WITH ME!"

"Oh... But it was fun!" "

No it wasn't- ANYWAY! What do you want to do?"

"I told you. Play your-"

"NO!"

"Ok... I didn't want to play it anyway!"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Stop it"

"Sto- Oops..."

Kotoko glared at her then rolled his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of pocky.

Elizabeth saw it and jumped on the bed, "CAN I HAVE ONE!"

Kotoko gave her an annoyed look and handed her a few.

"Wow. I ask for one and I get... one, three, seven, ten... Ten pocky! Thankyou!"

"Whatever"

Kotoko finished his before her even though he had more than her. By the time she finally finished Kotoko was almost asleep.

Elizabeth smiled a bit, "You just went to sleep a few hours ago"

Kotoko managed to mumble something to her.

She blinked, "Man you must really be tired... I am bored now..."

There was no response. She sighed and laid down next to him but far enough away so he wouldn't get mad.

"Good night..." Kotoko mumbled. Elizabeth stared at him shocked.

She turned out the lights, "Good... night"

She smiled to herself and rolled on her side, her back facing him.

Kotoko opened one eye, "I guess it isn't so bad having a roomie"

Elizabeth looked at him and blushed, "So you don't hate me?"

"You're just annoying..."

"Well you are too!"

"Does it look like I care?"

"I dunno. The lights are out"

Kotoko sighed and closed his eye.

Elizabeth stared at him a bit longer and moved a little closer to see what he would do. She cept doing this but he didn't do anything.

She began to wonder if he was even awake still, 'Only one way to find out!'

She laid up against him in a cuddling position. Still he did nothing. She sighed and started going back to her side of the bed when Kotoko's arm reached out and grabbed her back next to him. She blushed and looked at him. He opened an eye. She looked away immediatly, her body a bit tense. She smiled and relaxed a bit in his arms that were now both around her. He smiled as well and closed his eyes pulling her closer.

She blushed a bit more and turned to face him, "You're so warm..."

"I'm a fire and lightning alchemist. My body is naturally warm"

"I like this heat. It feels good"

He smiled and looked down at her, "What kind of alchemist are you?"

"Elemental..."

"Then shouldn't you be warm too if you've got some fire and lightning in you?"

"I have other elements in me too ya know. Like water and ice. So my tempurature is normal. Not warm like yours"

"Well. When your cold you know who to go to now don't you?"

Elizabeth looked up at him and hugged him, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I really... I don't know"

"What... Happened in your past that you don't like talking about"

Kotoko opened both eyes wide, "I still don't want to talk about it"

"Uh. Oh, sorry"

"It's ok"

Elizabeth looked at him still shocked then relaxed again and closed her eyes. Kotoko sighed and closed his eyes. A few moments later he opened them and looked down at her. His hand slowly started moving up toward her head. When it reached her head he gently lifted it by her chin. Her eyes sprung open and stared at him. He leaned over and kissed her lightly. She blushed a bit but fell into the kiss.

He pulled away and stared at her, "Don't ask why"

She nodded and laid closer to him with har head against his chest. They both relaxed and fell asleep not too long after.


End file.
